Strawberry Pocky-san
Strawberry Pocky-san(also known as Strawberry Pocky-san or Ky-san), is one of the characters from the "Dessert Anime" series. He is a humanized version of a Strawberry Pocky and is one of the industrially made desserts. His creator is the Tumblr user meddykip. He also has an ask blog on tumblr shared with his 'sister', Chocolate Covered Strawberry-chan or Ery. Appearance Strawberry Pocky-san or Ky-san has pink hair but will slowly turn into a cream orange appearing at the tips of his hair. He also wears a flower crown in a variety of colors, all the time. Strawberry Pocky-san wears a white shirt with the light red color on his shirt hem. He also wears an unbuttoned, cream brown jacket over his white shirt. He also wears long light gray jeans and also wears white sneakers with a red lines. Personality Strawberry Pocky-san is a quiet person, but he is also polite. He doesn't always smile, which usually gives a sorta cold aura to those around him or at least, people who haven't met him yet. He is also a bit straight-forward and a bit sarcastic at times when talking to, but he also tries to be careful to avoid hurting people's feelings. But once you meet or get to know him, he's a nice and caring person. He does smile, he just doesn't--like doing it all the time, especially when there are strangers or people he doesn't know(but with people he knows or he's friends with, he'll smile). He also has a 'big brother-like personality when it comes to kids or people younger than him. And because of it, he sometimes get over-protective or either tease but it shows how much he cares. He also has a liking in making flower crowns in lots of colors, it usually makes him occupied and it's one of the things he really loves to do. He's also not really sociable , but he tries his best. When you get closer to him, he'll start opening up to you and also show a smile or too. HHe doesn't really have a bad side in him but if you either tease him about flower crowns, or either hurt the people he loves, you're gonna see it. History Strawberry Pocky is an industrially made dessert and is purchased frequently for enjoyment. He didn't mind being bought a lot, eaten, or even suddenly disappearing as long as people enjoyed him but usually some desserts would tease or bully him and telling him that he isn't a dessert at all or that there's nothing about him that is special, or also that he will never be actually loved(genuinely). It was harsh for him, making him lose his self-esteem/self-confidence and would lessen his smiles day-by-day until he didn't smile at all. He was still being purchased and enjoyed but the words wouldn't leave his mind. But then, one day, a young girl passed by, bought him and took him home to eat and share with her little brother. The young girl started to enjoy him(which was the same for her brother) and ended up buying him anytime she can. She would always try to cheer him up and compliment him, and even though she and her brother might be annoying, he didn't mind. And eventually, he and the young girl became close and started to have a good friendship. Relationships Pisjo-kun Pisjo-kun or who he eventually started to call as 'Josshi' is one of the people he truly cares about. He finds him really cute and will always be there for him. He has a fond of teasing him but not all the time(He doesn't want him to be offended). He is also in a friendly romantic relationship with him. Choco Covered Strawberry Ky calls her 'Ery' and she's like his little sister. They are both strawberry-flavored but not exactly 'related' since Ky's baker wasn't the one that got her there in the first place, it was the baker's little brother. They are kinda related, but they treat each other like siblings. Ery might seem kinda annoying to Ky(due to her eating his flower crowns a lot) but Ky cares about her a lot and will not hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts her. Chocolate Pocky-chan Chocolate Pocky-chan or 'Chocopo' He sees her as a nice and elegant person due to her 'princess-like actions, though he doesn't really mind and finds it cute. He sees her as a nice friend and doesn't mind her company. He sometimes finds her adorable at times and sometimes teases her a bit but he just really finds it cute. Strawberry Pancake-kun Ky-san considers Raiko as one of his best buddies,and they usually refer to themselves as the 'Strawberry Buddies' . Ky has a fond of teasing Raiko, but he knows when to stop. He also sometimes treat him as a brother of his, causing him to be kinda clingy (which causes him to tease him more) but he will still be Belgian Waffle-chan Ky-san thinks that Waffle-chan is a cute and fun person. He also considers her as one of his friends. He enjoys her company and also her bubbly and cheerful personality. Sometimes, her sweetness brings a smile on his face. Cake Pop-chan Ky-san thinks that Py-chan is adorable. He is also considered her 'onii-chan, because she calls him that. But he really doesn't mind. He really has a soft spot for Py-chan (Since of course, he has a 'big brother-like personality. ( He is currently open for relations, so send a message to be added ! ) Trivia *He is also considered as a tsundere and but will be in-denial about it. * His flower crowns are edible but it nobody knows how and why it turns out like that. *He calls his 'sorta' baker 'Mun-chan'. *His 'Mun-chan' bakes pocky(she learned how to bake with the help of her friend) or Strawberry flavored ones whenever the ones she bought runs out. *His favorite food is strawberry. *He has a fear or trauma with ice cubes. *He frequently gets headaches due to a huge ice cube that hit his head one day. *He smiles but not all the time. *He has a big brother-like personality with kids sometimes. Category:Character Category:Others Category:Characters